


My Chocolate-Covered Valentine

by CLP



Series: CLP's Holiday Garbage [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Food Kink, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, I can't fucking TAG, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLP/pseuds/CLP
Summary: Sam comes home to a quiet bunker only to learn that Gabriel has a surprise for him.Bonus: Cas/Dean smutHappy Valentine's Day!





	1. My Chocolate-Covered Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, here's a holiday fic just for you!
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

The bunker is quiet, and it terrifies him. Sam knows that Jack, Bobby and his mom are out on a hunt in Ohio, but Dean and Cas should’ve been home. But, after a long search throughout the major parts of the bunker, neither of them can be found. No one comes to greet him, not even Gabriel. It makes his heart sink a bit. The stillness of the place makes him nervous. Scenarios begin to play through his head, and they continue to grow darker with each step he takes.

A soft pitter patter echoes throughout the bunker, making its quick way towards him. Sam reaches for his gun behind his back, cocking it in a swift motion so whoever is in his home barely heard it. He retraces his slow steps to the entrance hall and after a loud, silence-cracking bark, he takes a sigh of relief.

Sam spots a small, chubby, white with black spots Dachshund hopping down the stairs one by one. Dickie, the only dog that Dean will allow to be in the bunker, barks once he reaches the ground floor. He runs right up to Sam and jumps into his arms. For a dog who is overfed, he's very athletic.

“Hey, bud,” he quirks a small smile, scratching behind Dickie's black ear, “what's got you all excited?”

A small card is attached to a red collar, covered in pink sticker hearts. He gently rips it off, opening it to find a sealed condom packet and a small poem.

 _Roses are Red_  
_Foxes are Clever_  
_I Like Your Butt_  
_Let Me Touch It Forever_

He chuckles, rips off the condom packet from the card, and pockets the card and condom. Sam adjusts Dickie in his arms after he almost slips out, placing his hand underneath his large bottom and little tail.

“What does Gabe have planned, huh? Bet you helped him considering what day it is.” He asks, looking down at the little dog, “shit, I feel like an idiot. I bet he was expecting a candlelight dinner or something. Please tell me his expectations aren't high?”

Dickie licks his face, probably out of sympathy. He sighs, massaging the thick, stiff fur beneath his hand as he walks up the stairs to look for Gabriel. When he passes the top step, he spots a long trail of rose petals that lead to his room. Dickie barks, squirming his way out of Sam's arms until he hops onto the ground. He shakes his head, trots down the hall to Sam's room, wagging his little tail.

Sam laughs, watching as his little butt move with his tail, “okay, okay, I'm coming."

The rose petals grow increasingly excessive as he continues his adventure until he reaches his room. Dickie's tail wags vigorously as his snout signals up towards the door.

On the door is another card, folded with sticker hearts on the cover. He opens it, reading the sloppy cursive written inside.

 _Roses are Red_  
_Violets are Blue_  
_Take Off Your Clothes_  
_So I Can Bone You_

He smiles, turning the knob and letting himself and Dickie see inside.

Cakes, cupcakes, brownies, fudge, and pies are stacked on stands throughout the surfaces of his room while candies and rose petals are scattered on the floor. A bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, a bottle of whipped cream, a jar of honey, and a small tub of vanilla frosting all sit on his bedside table, begging to be used. And on his bed, clad naked, with only a red blanket covering his lower body, is Gabriel in heart-shaped shades.

He smirks when he notices the door opening, "hey, Sammy, will you be mine, because you're fine."

"Holy shit, Gabe, how long did this take?" Sam asks, dropping his jacket by the door.

Gabriel shrugs, "eh, couple hours. It took even longer to get Cassie and Dean-o out of the way."

"What did you do?" His voice grows serious as gentle paws pad their way inside the room.

Dickie hops onto the bed, waiting for his owner's hand to strike down his back. "Oh, don't worry about them, Samster, they're fine."

"Gabriel, where are they?"

"Dad, if you must know," he stood up, heading towards Sam's laptop to open the folded screen, "I put them in the setting of a porno."

"Gabriel!" He cries, placing his hanids in front his eyes to shield himself from any of his brother's or best friend's nude parts.

"It was the only place romantic enough to put them in so they could confess to each other." He closes the lid, "plus I needed them out of the way so I could give you your Valentine's Day gift!"

"It really is today?" He says softly, placing his head into his hand, "I feel absolutely stupid now. You went through all this trouble for me, I got you nothing."

Gabriel walks over to him, cupping his cheek to make him look at him. "Sam, I don't care if you bought me chocolate, flowers or a flipping teddy bear. All I care about is spending this night with you because I love you."

"Thanks, Gabe, I lo-"

"Ah buh buh," he presses a finger to Sam's lips, "you can show and tell me how much you love me by licking this whole bottle of chocolate off my body."

"Will do," He chuckles, beginning to unbutton his flannel. Gabriel is already pulling at his pants, shrugging them off towards the ground as Dickie hops off the bed. He trots towards his own bed, stuffed moose, and a bowl of dog treats.

Once his clothes are off and the door is closed, they fall onto the bed with their lips entwined in one another. Their sloppy kisses became fast and hungry, he can taste the sweet candy Gabriel was eating before he arrived and it gives him an idea. 

"Gabe," Sam gasps between kisses, "Gabe, hold on."

Gabriel pulls away with a concerned look in his lustful, amber eyes, "is something wrong, Sammich?"

"No, you're perfect," he presses his lips to his lover's forehead, "it's what I wanna do to you right now."

"Oh, really?" His voice curves as a soft giggle leaves him. "Well, I'm all yours tonight, so your pleasure is my pleasure."

"Good, now," his eyes become dark as a dominant feeling rushing through him. "Lock your hands to the headboard with your grace."

Gabriel's voice grows quieter, seductive as he drags Sam's ear closer. "If I had known you would want to do a little bondage, I would've come prepared!"

"It's just for a little while, just relax and enjoy." Sam reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing the jar of honey and opening it. He dips his finger inside and spreads the dark, amber liquid over Gabriel's lips.

"Tonight, I'm going to eat my Valentine's Day treat." He purrs, licking his lips.

Sam leans down and presses his soft lips to Gabriel’s, but not urgently this time. He takes his time, nice and slow. The taste of honey is sweet, mixing with the sugary candy from earlier. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, biting it raw and red. He pulls away, staring down at his archangel's bliss-filled eyes and cherry lips dripping with honey.

Sam shifts his gaze lower to Gabriel's neck and grabs the chocolate syrup, squirting the dark liquid on his neck. He kisses around Gabriel's neck, biting playfully on the pale skin and sucking the velvety chocolate up, intent on leaving marks. With each loud moan from Gabriel, Sam leaves another hickey. The chocolate is smooth, leaving a mess on his face and making him lick his mouth.

"Look at that, your nipples and cock are getting hard and I've barely touched you. Don't worry, I'll get to them soon.” Gabriel groans, doing a full body shiver as Sam nips vigorously his neck.

He moves for another bottle; knowing the whipped cream to both nipples would leave Gabriel panting in need. He presses the tip of the bottle to one of the red buds, listening to the sound of the heavy squirting of the cold, frothy cream. With long, strong licks, Sam swirls his tongue around Gabriel’s hardened nipple at an agonizing pace. The airy and thick texture of the cream dissolves in his mouth, leaving a bittersweet saltiness from the mixture of the bud and the cream.

"You've got something on your nose." Gabriel pants, barely laughing at the sight of Sam's nose covered in cream as he tries to control himself.

He climbs upwards, kissing his dessert and leaving half the glob on his nose. "Now I'm not the only one."

He gets up from the bed, grabbing one of the cupcakes on display. The blue swirl frosting with colorful sprinkles sits on top of the small yellow cake. When he returns, Sam smears the frosting all over Gabriel's stomach, setting the cupcake aside when he's finished. Slowly, he laps up the heavy sugar, cleaning up the topping while advancing lower, teasing his midsection into anticipation for what comes next. And Gabriel squirms for it, whimpering as Sam's tongue slides around his stomach.

"Sam, please," Gabriel whines, trying to move his hips out of Sam's grasp.

"Not yet, angel. Just wait a little longer." His answer is barely audible, but Gabriel hears the order very clearly.

He reaches for the cake, unwraps it from the paper mold and crushed it. The crumbs land in Sam's leftover frosting and on Gabriel's hips. He licks up the crumbs, inching lower to his hips. As he moves, Sam presses Gabriel's hips to the comforter, holding him in place. He cleans up the crushed cupcake, nipping softly at his boney hips. His archangel mewls, his upper half messy and coated in sweet condiments. 

"Come on, Sammy, I need you. Just lick my dick." His begging is desperate now, wanting so much more attention than before.

A little smile spreads across his face when Sam ducks his head down, but it doesn't last long as he reaches for the chocolate syrup. He drizzles the syrup along Gabriel's cock, the smile now appearing on Sam's.The expression of pure bliss on Gabriel's face when he feels Sam licking a thick strip underside his cock, tasting the mixture of sweet chocolate and salty sweat, then diving back down to suck on his balls is absolutely satisfying on Sam's part. Just watching his lover curling his toes and moaning loudly feels so good to his own dick.

“Hurry the fuck up,” hisses Gabriel, his patience beginning to run thin. He moans, throwing his head back as Sam slowly took him into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, hollowing out his cheeks, sucking greedily on his dick.

Sam laps up most of the chocolate, getting as much of the sweet goodness and dick into his mouth. With all the stalling and teasing, it made him groan in delight to see Gabriel squirm and cry out for more.

Sam finally takes his request, grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer and slicking his cock up. He slides in easily, having the idea that Gabriel probably stretched himself before all of this. Sam bites his lower lip, his fingers slipping down onto Gabriel’s ass and gently squeezed it, encouraging Gabriel relax as Sam starts moving his hips, fucking himself into Gabriel’s heat.

The way Gabriel’s eyes are looking at him, burning with hunger, locked with Sam’s is just pure pleasure. His pupils are dilated, blown out, his eyes almost completely black. They're arousing to look at.  
  
Sam chants out his name without even knowing it; abusing Gabriel's hole, moaning out his name so perfectly and deliciously. "Fuck, Gabe, I'm gonna-"  
  
" _Yes_ ," a small cry leaves Gabriel, almost boneless against the sheets as Sam plows into him. 

Then the coil in both the lower pit of their stomachs breaks and hot andheavy cum sprays out of Gabriel's cock and onto his and Sam's chest. Sam’s fingers coat with Gabriel’s cum, tasting the bittersweet liquid on his hand. He slides out slowly, careful not to hurt his partner anymore than he has tonight. But he knows Gabriel doesn't mind, who enjoys the blissful feeling of an orgasm.

As he climbs back up to Gabriel, he softly kisses the spots he had already abused that night: the tip of Gabriel's cock, his hips, his stomach, his nipples, his neck, and lastly, his lips.

They lay quietly on the bed, drained out from the physical contact and fast movement. It isn't until Gabriel decides it's the best idea to walk on jello legs to the computer.

"Well, would you look at that." He chuckles, staring at the computer screen.

"Look at what?"

He turns the screen, showing off a naked couple of men, "seems like Dean-o and Cassie got down and dirty."

Sam covers his eyes, laughing, "gross, Gabe. You didn't have to tell me about that!"

He shuts the laptop, places it back on the desk, and returns to the bed. "I'm just glad they put that scenario to good use. I'll bring them back in the morning, but there's a button under the table in that fake kitchen if there's an emergency."

"At least they have a way out, even if they don't know it yet." Sam replies, placing his hands behind his head and leans back into the pillows, "want to lick sweets off of me now?"

"You read my mind, my sweet Sammykins!" Gabriel chuckles, grabbing the honey jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Credit must be given to Snailhair, writer of the Candy Quest series (or The Candy Quest), for the name they gave Gabriel's dog. The name, Dickie, and reasoning behind it is so clever that I just had to use it because I friggin' love that dog!


	2. My Sweet Pizza-Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sam and Gabriel celebrate their Valentine's Day, Cas and Dean are trapped inside a porno. Thankfully, time passes by very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day, even if you aren't somebody's valentine, you're still loved!
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

" _Gabriel_!" Dean yells, cupping his hands around his mouth, " _Sammy_!"

"Dean, I do not believe that Gabriel will let us out or that Sam can hear us," Cas says, his eyes glancing around the room and taking in the scenery.

He mumbles to himself, lifting the cap off his head and running a hand through his hair. "You're probably right. I bet he blocked your angel mojo too."

"Gabriel's grace is blocking my own, that is correct. Considering he is with Sam, he will have let us out eventually." Cas' gentle optimism doesn't feel like enough.

"Why the hell would he trap us in here? I thought he had retired from the crazy shit like this." Dean continues, pacing back and forth between the coffee table and couch.

"Gabriel had mentioned his plan to me earlier. He said that trapping us in this video was only for 'Valentine's Day.' He had said that he wanted to have some 'alone time' with Sam." He answers, confirming the questions Dean has in mind.

"Shit, I didn't even realize it. That gremlin really-" he pauses, glance at Cas on the couch, "Cas, what video are we in?"

"The scenery is incredibly familiar, as are these clothes," Cas states, taking a look at Dean's outfit. "You look like the pizza man."

He finally notices his clothing and goosebumps trail all over his body; transformed from his usual flannel and jacket ensemble is a red polo shirt and black pants getup with a red hat on his head. Cas looks entirely different without his trenchcoat, tie, and black slacks. He wears a blue crop top, shorts, and almost visible lace panties. The sight of them makes his stomach curl in delight. 

Dean scratches that train of thought, returning back to the topic at hand. "That little son of a bitch trapped us in a porno!"

"It's not so bad, Dean," Cas mentions, standing up from the couch.

He steps closer, a heavy sigh leaves his lips. "Cas, of course, it's bad! That little shit is probably watching us?"

Cas stares into Dean's eyes, confessing his reasoning. "Gabriel would not do that, especially if Sam is in the room. Besides, I bet you look very good on camera."

"Are you trying to tell me I could be a pornstar? Not that I'm offended, but-"

"That may be the better word choice, yes, Dean." There's little emotion behind Cas' eyes as if he trying to push for something more. Then, Dean finally realizes what his angel is trying to do: give Gabriel a show and get him in trouble.

He shifts, a small smirk appears on his face as he moves towards the couch, "Cas, that's inappropriate."

"Yet it's appropriate for Gabriel and Sam to spend the night with multiple bottles of chocolate syrup?" He points out, his head tilting cutely.

Dean plops onto the couch spreading his arms and legs to get comfortable. "That's just what they enjoy during sex, everybody has their kinks."

"Even you, Dean?" Cas asks.

He thinks for a moment, his head in one hand as it's tilted to the side. "Sure. Even I have my kinks."

That's when Cas' eyes grow dark, an idea forming in his head and he keeps his head to the side in innocent confusion. "I don't completely understand what a kink is. Could you explain the concept more thoroughly please."

Dean chuckles, watching as his angel moves to straddle his thighs. "Well, usually a kink is a sexual taste like they get turned on by i-" in a fast movement, Cas rolls his hips on Dean's crotch in pleasure, "holy shit Cas!"

"I seem to have confirmed your kink, Dean. Gabriel was right." A teasing smile, a smile that Dean should never have taught him, appears on his face.

At this point, Dean's cock is becoming as hard as a rock as he watches the hidden lace bob up and down out of sight. "Talk later, just keep moving."  
  
He can feel his arousal building as he gets hard, fighting back a needy whimper as his crotch throbs. He slowly slides his hand down to Cas’ ass, groping the soft tissue and lace.  
  
Cas moves his body more fluidly, stripping off his shirt and exposing the rippling taut muscles beneath his pale skin. He grinds his hips hard against his lap, loosely wrapping his arms on Dean's shoulders as Dean pulls him closer slightly; encouraging him. Cas moves faster until he's practically riding Dean through their clothes.  
  
"So good, Cas," he cries, moving Cas' shorts out of his way.  
  
He works his hand up and down Cas’ shaft, listening to him hiss and moan, overstimulating and aching for relief. Dean yields, “you can cum if you want to.”  
  
"Want you to cum first," he pushes out, moving his hips in one long roll.  
  
He groans, "then I'm putting it in, that okay?"  
  
Cas barely has enough movement to nod and just moves in to kiss Dean. His lips are warm, candy-like, and addicting; he must've had some pie before they were put here. Even though Cas has little energy, his kisses become firm and insistent, they both groan softly as the harsh drag of stubble is shared between them.  
  
His chest rises and falls rapidly as if he can’t get enough breath into his body. Dean picks him up, shifting their position to be parallel with the couch, and quickly removing his black slacks. Cas feels like his heart is going to explode when Dean’s firm hands, but at the same time gentle, quickly remove his shorts to leave only the panties.  
  
Cas holds himself up, feeling the quick movement of Dean's hands as they slide the underside of the panties out of the way for his cock to enter Cas' heat. The head pushes at the ring muscle and he feels his body stretch, the small pucker being forced open and wide until Dean’s cock is granted entry. It’s dry and it hurts, but Cas is still an angel and that pain can be ignored and become pleasurable.  
  
With slow and loving movements, Dean trusts into Cas, their eyes locking. He dips his head and kisses down Cas’ neck, and the angel can feel the warmth of Dean’s mouth on the skin, soft and wet and a sharp bite of teeth. Cas moans in delight, letting Dean have his way with him as he moves his hand to intertwine with Dean's.  
  
And then he's a hot mess, crying out at the heat between, his skin is burning, body slick with sweat and his body thrumming with pleasure. He can feel his stomach and thigh muscles tensing with Dean's growing heavy thrusts. Cas is seeing stars now, pretty, candy-green stars that share the color of Dean's eyes.  
  
Soon, without warning, the tight heat in his stomach breaks and he cums between them. Dean runs his finger through the fluids. The delicious taste, combined with the way Cas tightened himself even further around him, had Dean filling his angel up with a warmth only seconds later, groaning out his name as he did so.  
  
He collapses on top of Cas, sharing even more body heat. The two lay there in each other's arms, glowing in the aftermath of their intense climaxes.

"Well, that was fun." Dean whispers, "maybe we should take up Gabriel's opportunities for sex more often"

"I agree if I continue to keep getting this kind of treatment." He replies, pressing a chaste kiss on Dean's cheek.

Dean laughs, snuggling close to his angel's body heat. They fall asleep between slow, loving kisses and soft whispers, nuzzling into each other's arms until they've regained their energy to yell for Gabriel again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Promotion  
> Follow my Instagram (if you can and if you want) @clp_the_fanfic_writer to get updates on what's going on in my life.


End file.
